Lylat Republic
The Lylat Republic, or simply known as the Republic, or Lylat, founded in 45,795 DT, a powerful faction spanning across roughly 7,000 systems, with roughly 2,700 member worlds, the rest are a compilation of protectorates, client states, dead systems, and Ordinance Regional Depots. History Pre-Republic Before the Republic, the Lylat System was controlled by the Cornerian Unity. The Unity was fractured in 45,512 DT and began the Lylat Civil War. Over the next 283 years the 14 systems involved formed their own individual governments, while simultaneously blindly fighting a total war with no regard to sentient life or laws of combat. In 45,792, an extremely deadly nerve gas was fired by accident at , rendering the planet a restricted zone for 106 years, and killing an estimated 7 million civilians. A ceasefire was declared and Corneria hosted peace talks soon after. After a grueling 3 years of deliberation and organization, all 14 respective planets signed the Constitution of the Lylat Republic, and the Republic was born. First Contact War 13 years after the end of the the Civil War scientists found a mostly intact Rakatan Starship on the newly discovered Fortuna. While the Sun-Generator was destroyed, the Cornerian Institute of Sciences were able to reverse engineer the stardrive, weapon systems, and shield generators. Giving rise to a new generation of republic warships that were faster, larger, and more heavily armed, even compared to the interstellar community's of the time. It was also then when the Lylatians knew that they were not alone in the galaxy. The Republic made first contact 4 years later in 45,814, when a Vulcan on its way to Corneria was intercepted by a republic cruiser. After the ambassadors were given transport to Corneria, they demanded to the Senate that they forfeit all territories and surrender to the Vulcan High Command, as they had claimed rights to Corneria before they had attained faster than light travel, but had been unable to make contact due to a war. The Grand Military Congress declared war on the Confederacy of Vulcan the next day, and the Grand Military of the Republic began mobilizing to the newly discovered Vulcan border. After a series of embarrassing defeats, the Vulcan fleet launched a blind attack on Corneria, but got caught in Sector Y, Corneria's natural first line of defence, and was destroyed. Shortly after, the Republic made contact with the second new species, the Turians, who became an ally and later a member world, and the Andorians, who maintained a great disdain for the Lylatians for decades. The war was ended after a total of 9 years, resulting with the Confederacy of Vulcan being reduced to an eighth of its former power, and a demilitarized zone being established between Lylat and Vulcan space. Expansion Following the victory against Vulcan, the Republic began expanding into the unknown. First contact was made with the thousands of sentient species that inhabit the interstellar community, and negotiations went well, with many joining as member states. As the the Republic grew, so did its reputation of bringing security and liberty to planets who only had to ask, and many did. After a period of 49 years, Lylat's border reach the end of unclaimed space, and met with the borders of others. Hostilities Resulting from Expansion The Republic's expansion did not go unnoticed in the galaxy, and as a result, several factions other than took to such growth as threatening, intimidating, or simply insulting. These nations include: * Prothean Empire, who fought a short war against the Republic, but deemed that they were more trouble than they were worth. Skirmishes are still not uncommon along the Republic-Prothean border. * Krynn Consulate, who attempted to detest the Republic's freedom of religion * Asari Republics, who believe the Lylatians are inferior due to their younger age in the interstellar community * Hutt Empire, due to the the Republic liberation many if its held worlds. Republic-Salerian War In 45,880 DT, the Krogan rebelled against the Salerians' treatment of them, most notably, the Genophage. While excellent warriors, the Krogan are neither scientists nor starfarers, and with the Genophage, they could not reproduce fast enough to fight the war. In 45,883 the high chief of the Krogan Tribes petitioned the Lylat Senate for entry to the Republic, which was granted, thus beginning a 5 year long conflict between Lylat and Sur'Kesh, beginning with the Republic landing on Tuchanka, overwhelming the Salarians and forcing them off-world. During the course of the war, the Cornerian Institute of Sciences developed a cure for the Genophage, turning the Krogan's population growth into the positives. The war ended in 45,887 DT with the Republic conquering the surrounding planets of Tuchanka and establishing a Republic-Selerian DMZ. = The Venom Rebellion and the Veragalian-Lylat War In 45,894, the planet Venom, home to an ancient empire before it was conquered, rebelled against the Veragalian Empire. 6 months later, the Republic began secretly backing the Venomans with funds and supplies. After 3 years of conflict and several stunning Venom victories, the Republic officially declared its support and began sending direct military aid and increased funding, sparking the Veragalian-Lylat War. The following war was relatively short with few Republic casualties, and the Veragalian empire was dissolved in 45,898, making way for the new Venom Empire. The Venom Empire maintains a strong alliance with the Lylat Republic, from whom a large portion of its military funding is from. The 900's The 900's didn't see any full scale wars, and was only filled with minor incidents * 45,924: the Klingon Empire entered the DMZ and attack Republic border planets. The republic sent a delegate to Kronos demanded that the Republic be given control of the DMZ to prevent it from happening again, and challenged the council to a duel of champions, as per Klingon custom. The Republic's Krogan Battlemaster felled the Klinon's duelist, and the dispute was settled. * 45,940: Cornerian Institute of Sciences test the first successful sun-generator * 45,958: Republic Navy Advanced Warfare Division refine the sun-generator process to be usable * 45,978: plans for the first Immortal-Class Battlestar are ordered to be created ** 45,991: plans are completed * 45,992: Orson Krennic is made the director of the Battlestar Program = The Formic Wars In 46,004 DT an international conference was held on Corneria and was to last several weeks for sessions of the Senate and Congress. In the early days of the conference, a large number of Formic starships entered Lylat space, and refused all communication. The Republic FTL defence grid began shooting the ships down, those that made it through were stopped at Secor Y. The Republic sent a fleet to investigate as well as finish the job, but the number of Formic ships they found there were far greater than their scanners had previously indicated, and Secor Y became a combat zone. Within a few minutes, the Lylat System's defence grid went offline, and all communication was jammed. Formic warships entered the system almost simultaneously, and the Battle of Corneria began. Despite the huge casualties, the Task Forces in orbit managed to push out the invaders. A 3 year war for survival began, as the Formics attempted to destroy hundreds of Republic planets, and was only ended after the Republic 13th Assault Force glassed Formica. Poster war, Republic Intelligence began investigating Cerberus as possible cause for Corneria's loss of defence The Present: 46,000 In 46,003 Ryloth entered the Republic. In the Senate, there were concerns however about corruption however, and the new Senator, Orn Free Taa, had a very hard time gaining any traction. 4 years later, the Consortium attacked and cut Ryloth off from the rest of the Republic. Isolated, the Ryloth Defence Force was being quickly overwhelmed, and sent their commanding officer's son to Corneria, though at great cost to the Ryloth's defence fleet. Military Congress was skeptical at first, but divirted a number of ships from a nearby Ordinance Regional Depot, ending the invasion, and beginning a war between the Republic and the Consortium. Around the same time, the Confederacy of Independent Systems blockaded another but far more influential border world, Pantora. The incident did not go unnoticed on Corneria and, and the 13th Assault Force was diverted to list the siege, and began the Republic-Confederacy war. Society and Culture The Lylat Republic had a very diverse culture. Member worlds were able to maintain their own culture in accordance with local beliefs, customs, and traditions. There were a number of constants that maintained themselves throughout the majority Republic, such as a fierce patriotism, and a philosophy of egalitarianism. Under the constitution, all sentient species were guaranteed equal rights. Most Lylatians owned weapons, and free speech is a cornerstone of the Republic's society.